1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
There are situations in which it is desirable to clamp a first object to or in a fixed relationship with a second object. In some applications it is necessary to prevent movement of the first object along first and second axes with respect to the second object.
A so-called “dual action” clamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,033. This document discloses a clamp comprising a pair of pliers resiliently biased into a closed configuration such that a pair of jaws of the pliers may clamp an object placed there between. A plunger is located such that it may apply a force to an object which is clamped between the jaws of the pliers. Thus, it is possible to apply a clamping force to an object in two different directions.
A clamp of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,033, cannot be utilized in certain applications because there is no mechanism by way the jaws of the pliers or the plunger can be securely positioned so as to prevent movement of the object clamped there between when relatively high forces are applied to the object or the clamp. In other words, the resilient biasing mechanisms which hold the object within the clamp will release the object if a sufficiently high force is applied to either the object or the clamp. In addition, a user has little control over the clamping force which is applied to the object held in the clamp. Moreover, two actions are required to clamp the object: a first movement against the force of the plunger (with the jaws of the pliers held apart) and a second movement to release the jaws so as to clamp the object. This requirement for two movements (along perpendicular axes) by the user makes operation of the clamp difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to seek to ameliorate the problems associated with the prior art.